


War Drums

by LesbianbooRadley



Series: King Catra [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alpha Catra (She-Ra), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Biting, Breeding, Canon Universe, F/F, Horde Lord Catra (She-Ra), Knotting, Mating, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Omega Adora (She-Ra), Public Claiming, Public Sex, Rough Sex, This is gonna end me up in horny jail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27347134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianbooRadley/pseuds/LesbianbooRadley
Summary: Horde Lord Catra celebrates her victory over conquering Etheria and claims her reward for all to see.OrOmg this is so horny. Basically alpha Catra fucks omega adora in a field in front of everyone, reads everyone to filth, and destroys the sword of power. Just assume most of canon happened but make it dark as fuck.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: King Catra [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012725
Comments: 23
Kudos: 414





	War Drums

**Author's Note:**

> Look this just happened. Know that I actually held back on two different occasions. This could have been dirtier.
> 
> Also I assassinate Glimmer's character I'm sorry. I actually do love her character and I'm planning a fic where she's not horrible. Um comment please and thank you.

Catra's face was set with stony concentration, as she sat atop the throne in The Fright Zone. It was her throne now, and very soon she'd have all of Etheria under her control. 

The alpha had moved fast in the last week, putting a plan into action she'd been working on for the better part of a year. She'd started the week by kicking Hordak's ass into a prison cell, and then throwing her full forces against the rebellion. Those princesses hadn't known what hit them, didn't realize that Hordak had been dragging his ass for years as he tinkered endlessly in his sad little inner sanctum. 

But Catra was different. She had two goals that she intended to accomplish, and the alpha was going to complete those goals no matter how much of Etheria she had to burn down. She was going to take control of the entire planet, and she was going to get her goddamn omega back by her side to rule as her queen. 

Adora. Poor sweet Adora. The displaced anger and bitterness Catra had felt for her at the beginning of this three year nightmare was long gone, replaced by Catra's absolute yearning to make Adora her mate and then keep her by her side forever. 

She understood now what had happened. Adora, sweet but naive Adora, really had believed she was doing the right thing by defecting to the rebellion. Of course she did. Shadow Weaver had completely trashed Adora's sense of self preservation, a shiny sword in the woods had declared it her destiny, and her new sparkly friends had happily pulled the blonde in front of them and yelled "protect us". They'd used her as a shield and weapon no matter how they dressed it up with cutesy words like friendship and love. Catra growled deep in her throat at the thought of the Alliance members, especially Queen Glimmer. The last time Catra had been near Adora she'd reeked from Glimmer's alpha stink. 

Catra's claws dug into the metal under her hands. She accepted her blame in this mess. She'd never told Adora how much she loved her, how Adora was the most precious thing in her world. How her dreams of power would mean nothing without Adora there to share it with her. Catra had been so brainwashed to believe love was weakness. Of course Adora had chased the affection and praise she'd always needed. 

But the last time Catra had seen Adora the blonde had saved her, frantically bundling up the captured Force Commander and escaping her out of Brightmoon under the cloak of darkness. She'd look so terrified the entire time and had barely said a word as she loaded her onto Scorpia's skiff. 

Catra knew the veil that the princesses had pulled over Adora's eyes was slipping. War was hell and when they got dug in, well it turns out the princesses could be just as cruel and conniving in their planning as the Horde was. Catra had tried to tell Adora there were no good guys in a war, that everyone would cut throats when backed against the wall. And now, now Adora had learned that cold truth herself. They had been planning on executing Catra after all.

No worries though, soon she'd make her final move and then this trash fire of a war would come to an end. And hopefully, her omega would make the right choice for herself. 

Almost on cue, Double Trouble threw open the throne room doors and began strutting towards her. Above them, Imp was flying in wide arching circles. 

"Ugh Kitten you would not believe the week I've had," Double Trouble said dramatically as they approached the throne. 

"I'll say, you were supposed to check in two days ago," Catra growled lowly in her chest. 

Double Trouble laughed. "Apologies my liege, but somebody pulled off a violent coup and then turned the full force of the Horde on the little rebel alliance. Made things a little hectic."

"So they're panicking?" Catra asked, nodding her head. 

"Oh panicking isn't the half of it," DT said, laughing hard now. "They've completely lost their damn minds. The princesses all retreated from the battlefields to hole up in a secret camp and plan their last stand. They've had there heads together for days. Well all the princesses but your poor omega."

"Where's Adora?", Catra snarled, jerking forwards and pulling DT a foot off of the ground by their collar. 

Double Trouble looked uncharacteristically frightened. "I think her friends suspect she had a hand in your escape. Your impressive power play against Hordy, forced her heat to come out and stay out, and she's struggling to keep a hold of She-ra, but they've still been sending her out from sun up to sun down to fight on the front lines, and two days ago they all left in the middle of the night with her. When they came back she had a very odd scar on her chest."

"Odd how?" Catra asked, still holding the trembling beta up in the air. 

"It looks like the first one's writing," they said, shrugging a bit. 

"I need more information than that!" Catra barked, as she dropped DT and pinched her brow. 

DT smoothed down their shirt and took a deep breath before smiling again. "I was getting to the more information part before you accosted me."

"Well get on with it," Catra growled impatiently.

"I have the coordinates for their little party in the woods, but I believe the little dirty conversation Queen Glimmer and Shadow Weaver were having about your poor little omega's future is of more interest. Imp?" they prompted. And the imp in question landed on their arm and started playing back the familiar voices. 

Catra was seeing red by the end of it. She immediately called her Force Captains into the throne room. This war would end tonight and she would take her Adora back in front of every person who'd ever kept them apart.

* * *

It was absolutely comical how fast the little rebel camp fell when Catra applied the full might of her forces against it. They'd tried to put up a meager fight but Catra had been planning this day long enough that even their little powers couldn't save them. 

The air was thick with smoke and the sounds of her war drums were shaking the ground beneath them. All around her Horde soldiers were celebrating this final victory. There would be a long night of revelries. They bowed to her as she passed through the conquered camp. The alpha made a bee line for Adora's tent after securing all of her prisoners exactly where she wanted them. She'd been informed that an exhausted Adora hadn't even been able to grab her sword before she'd been captured. 

Catra ducked into the tent and a feral growl was immediately ripped from her chest as she took in the scene. Catra had never seen Adora look so defeated. She was tied to a chair with her arms behind her. The omegas eyes were impossibly dull, surrounded by dark bags and red from crying. Her hair was limp and stringy, down from the endearing pony tail Catra had secretly always loved. She looked like she hadn't slept or eaten for days. 

"Leave us," she barked at the guards standing either side of her omega. They were quick to obey, both of them eagerly rushing past her out the tent's opening. 

In the chair Adora's head snapped up and she immediately began taking deep, needy breaths. Catra was flooding the tent with her scent now and the heated omega was obviously bathing in them. She still looked so sad and scared though. It hurt Catra. She could see the scar on her chest and her eyes narrowed as she tried to calm her own breathing. 

"You were not supposed to be tied up. Someone will pay for that error," Catra said, her voice intense as she sliced through the ropes holding Adora with careful precision. She was standing close to Adora now, in front of her, towering over the seated blonde. 

Adora whimpered as she pulled her hands into her lap and her head fell down again. Catra knelt in front of her and took the omegas hands in hers. She started to rub her wrists with her thumbs in circular motions where the rope had been cutting into her. Adora let out another small whimper. 

"Oh Dora what have they done to you," Catra sighed as she kissed the blonde's calloused and bruised hands. 

"It's a war isn't it? Just like you've been saying for three years," Adora said. Catra knew she was trying to sound angry, but it just came off as sad and exhausted. 

"And none of the other princesses could be bothered to leave this little hidden camp to help," Catra scoffed as she stood up and looked around the plain tent in disgust. The bed was hardly big enough for Adora to lay down on, her feet will have been hanging off of the end. 

"I...I had to end the war," Adora sobbed pitifully. 

Catra spun around and put her claws under Adora's chin, tilting her head up again. "I have ended the war. Me. Just like I told you I would," she said sternly. Even with the light nauseating stench of Glimmer on Adora, her heat was making Catra's head spin. She was hard as a rock in her pants. Adora's eyes kept flitting to the bulge at her crotch and Catra chuckled darkly when the omega whined softly in her throat. Adora's hands clenched in her lap as if she wanted to touch. 

"Careful, your alpha queen out there will be jealous," Catra growled, swaying her hips forwards until the bulge was nearly touching Adora's lips. She stepped back and caught it when Adora just barely held herself in her chair instead of following her. 

Indignant blue eyes flew to hers. "Glimmer is not my alpha," she protested.

Catra lunged forwards, one hand grasping the chair over Adora's shoulder and the other forcing the girl to lean back. "Then why can I smell her all over you?" Catra bit out. 

Adora's eyes closed tight and she swallowed."She...she wants to be."

"And do you want her back?" Catra asked. If Adora said yes it would break her heart. 

But Adora was shaking her head frantically. "No...I- I thought I did because you.... We kissed a few times. But then they… she was going to execute you and- and you were there like you were when...before when we were young, and then you kissed me before I let you go. I couldn't then. I'm still in love with you." The last words were spoken so soft Catra barely heard it. But she did.

The admission bolstered Catra and her next carefully chosen words seemed to shock the omega. "Adora I am sorry for everything I have done to hurt you in the last three years," she left it at that, not needing to elaborate. 

Adora's eyes were wide and she'd begun to pant quietly now. "What happens now?" She asked. 

Catra smiled lecherously. "Well I'm about to go and make my victory speech in front of the entire Horde and the alliance," she said, running a claw along Adora's jaw line. 

"I meant me...what are you going to do to me?" Adora asked, her voice was so watery and scared that Catra's alpha was raging in her chest. _Protect protect protect._

Catra walked across the tent to the sword of power that had been left on the table. Her face twisted in disgust when she picked it up. She turned back to Adora, the blonde was looking at her so confused. Catra gently sat it across Adora's knees and knelt again. The alpha put her hands aside Adora's face, tilting her head to meet her eyes. "I am going to give you a choice Adora, seeing as no one else on this godforsaken planet has ever bothered to," Catra murmured, her voice barely covering the anger the statement caused in her heart. 

Adora closed her eyes tightly and a single tear rolled down her cheek. Catra caught it with a gentle kiss and spoke her next words with lips pressed against her omegas skin. "You can either go and join the alliance and accept their punishments, I'll even let you keep this damned sword if you wish, and I'll never bother you again," the alpha said, her lips grazing Adora's cheek constantly. 

Adora let out a pained sob and her head hung low, as teardrops started to fall on the sword in earnest. "Or?" She asked shakily. 

Catra's lips curled into a smile and she kissed the omega's hair line. "Or you can walk out of this tent and surrender to me. Surrender and then fully submit to me on your knees. Let me take you, in front of everyone, like it was always meant to be. Show Etheria who the real most powerful person on this planet is. It's not She-ra. It's me." Catra's hand drifted down to the sword and she ran a claw across it, the cold metal was now soaked in Adora's tears. "Submit to me and I'll take away this burden you never asked for and destroy it. And then I'll make you my Queen and spend the rest of our lives loving you."

Adora's eyes met her own immediately. They were so red and conflicted. She whined. Catra shushed her with a kiss to the corner of her lips. "Before you make your decision though...there's something you need to hear. And I want you to know I take no pleasure in this."

On cue Imp flew into the tent and circled above them a couple of times before landing on Catra's shoulder. 

"Wha-" Adora asked, blinking rapidly as the imp rubbed his cheek against Catra's head. 

"Yeah his loyalty was easier swayed than yours," Catra chuckled as she scratched the imp under the chin. "He and another one of my agents have been in this camp since day one and Imp recorded a very...upsetting conversation between your Queen and our old mentor," Catra explained as she took Adora's hand. She took it for her own sake. Catra was barely managing to contain her fury as she prepared herself to hurt Adora like she knew she was about to. "Imp?"

The imps mouth opened wide and the voices of Glimmer and Shadow Weaver filled the tent. 

_"And what does this infected tech do?" Shadow Weaver asked._

_"When we touch it to the sword, Adora becomes useless, but She-ra becomes unstoppable. Adora didn't have any control over She-ra when she was infected before. She nearly killed me and Entrapta. All we have to do is get her in the same room as Catra and she'll take her out willingly," Glimmer explained._

Across from her Adora let out a wounded choked sound and her eyes slammed shut. Catra stroked her thumb across the odd scar on the blonde's chest as the voices continued. 

_"Good. Very good. After she's finally free of that distraction we'll take her directly to the heart to release the magic," Shadow Weaver said coldly._

_"And she'll survive it? Thanks to the failsafe?" Glimmer asked._

Catra couldn't contain her low growl at the shakiness in Glimmer's voice. How dare she. 

_"She should if she can manage to keep She-ra under control. If not though...well Adora's sacrifice will release the magic of Etheria, it's power will be ours, and this war will be over your Highness," Shadow Weaver said._

Silence for a few beats and then. 

_"O- okay we'll move in three days."_

Adora looked like she was about to be sick. Her throat was convulsing and her body was shaking. Catra wanted to comfort her but she couldn't. Not just yet. She did flood the room with her pheromones though as she forced Adora to meet her eyes. "I will never and never would have used you as a weapon, Adora. I love you too much," she said firmly. 

Adora's body was rocked with a sob and Catra stood up in front of her. "I'll give you a moment to think about your decision while I begin the show," Catra said quietly before leaving the tent. If she'd stayed a moment longer and had to listen to Adora crying she would have started ripping off heads, beginning with Shadow Weaver and Glimmer. 

Outside the tent Scorpia was standing with her massive pincers crossed over her chest, surveying the rowdy celebrations. 

Catra straightened up next to her. "Escort her to the clearing when she's ready," she commanded. 

Immediately Scorpia saluted her with a wide smile. "Ay ay Wildcat," the alpha force commander said to Catra's back as she walked off towards the clearing set up for this moment. 

It was a good sized area, big enough that all of her force captains and top soldiers could watch. Catra noticed a large number of civilians had been drawn out from the local villages to witness this as well. When she stepped out into the clearing her war drummers began a dangerous slow melody that raised in tempo with every beat. 

On one side the members of the rebel alliance were kneeling, their hands tied behind their backs. The princesses were front and center with Glimmer out in front a few feet. When she met Catra's steely gaze she jerked forwards as if she was in a position to challenge her. Catra smiled as she walked past her. In the middle of the clearing to the side, Hordak and Shadow Weaver were also bound on their knees. Hordak had the good sense to be looking fearfully at the ground, but Shadow Weaver was glaring at her murderously. Catra's smile grew maniacal as she ripped off the sorceress's mask, exposing her pale scarred face to the torchlight. She let out an embarrassed gasp and her head twisted in a useless attempt to hide herself. 

Catra dropped the mask to the ground and stepped on it before silently walking to the middle of the clearing. Around her the Horde was cheering and shouting her name. Catra's hands raised in the air, encouraging them. They went absolutely wild with their excitement.

Catra took a moment to savor this feeling before turning to look at the alliance members in front of her. "I'm so glad you could join us on the final day of the war that has ripped apart our land for far too long," Catra called out, her voice unwavering even during the tease. 

"It's not over," Glimmer yelled at her, clearly struggling to free herself of her bindings. The other princesses and their entourages' heads were hung in defeat. 

"Oh it's over," Catra bit out severely. "I have taken control of every one of your kingdoms and confiscated your runestones. Already your weary and starving subjects are celebrating the end to this war that you've failed for thirty years to end."

Someone shouted from the now silent crowd. "Catra the peacemaker!" Catra threw her head back and cackled uproariously. 

"Where is Adora?" Glimmer shouted angrily. 

Catra's eyes snapped towards Glimmer's and she snarled. She was about to scream at the woman to keep Adora's name out of her mouth when the blonde in question stepped into the clearing. She was glowing with She-ra's powers and the sword was clutched in her hands. Catra silenced her drummers with a wave of her hand. 

All around them the crowd started whispering and several of her force captains rested their hands on their weapons. Catra shook her head at them and then watched as She-ra walked into the middle of the clearing to stand next to her. 

"Adora what are you doing? Cut us loose so we can fight them!" Glimmer all but commanded. 

She-ra was shaking next to Catra, her eyes red and tired. But Catra could see her rage and trilled when the omega turned towards the defeated alpha queen and snapped at her. "So you and Shadow Weaver can use me as a weapon to kill the only person who had ever loved me for me? My alpha? And then march me to my death so you can have the heart's power?" She yelled, her voice thick with betrayal. 

Catra growled when Glimmer had the audacity to let it a shocked gasp. "Adora we- I'd never."

"Oh really?" Catra asked as she pulled a small pink disk out of her pocket and held it up. "Because this little piece of tech we found under your dainty little pillow suggests otherwise," she said with an evil smile. 

Catra laughed when Glimmer's mouth opened and closed like a fish. To her left and behind a few feet her archer omega let out a disappointed whine. "That...it's not what it looks like Adora," Glimmer stammered out. 

"Oh by all means keep lying to her Sparkles," Catra scoffed. She snapped her fingers and Imp flew into the clearing, their mouth open wide as they broadcast the damning conversation for everyone to hear. It echoed off of the trees. Several of the bound alliance members released shocked gasps and their faces twisted in shame from association. Arrow Boy looked especially heartbroken. Catra dropped the disk and shattered it under her foot. 

The clearing was silent as everyone digested the conversation. Adora looked at the bound captives and then turned to Catra. Catra reached a clawed hand out and cupped her cheek lovingly. Her cock was throbbing in her tight pants. Adora took a deep breath and banished She-ra before kneeling in front of the alpha and raising the sword of protection above her head as an offering. Catra closed a hand around the hilt and took it from her. "You will never be used as a weapon or a shield again," the magicat promised as she motioned for Scorpia to come take the sword for now. 

"Thank you," Adora sighed. Her tears were dry now and she met Catra's eyes as she lowered her hands to the ground and settled into all fours. 

Catra knelt in front of her and stroked her cheek again. "Tell me you want this. Tell me you want to be mine," she said lowly, leaning forwards and pressing her lips to Adora's forehead. 

Adora whimpered and her hips jerked just slightly. Her fingers were kneading the grass below them. "I've always been yours," she replied. Her tone was heavy with relief and want. 

Catra chuckled softly. "And I've always been yours," she said softly. Catra kissed the blonde then, hard on the lips, purposely dragging her fang over the bottom one and causing Adora to shudder against her. Catra's tongue violently thrusted into Adora's mouth, her movements exaggerated for the crowd. She finished the kiss with a bite rough enough to split Adora's lip on one side.

Catra stood up and Adora immediately inched forwards and rested her cheek against the straining bulge at Catra's crotch. She was scent marking her. The pressure to her hard-on made Catra hiss and a fire started to crackle and pop in her stomach. She threaded her fingers through Adora's hair and pushed her hips forwards. Adora let out a needy whimper.  
Keeping a hand on her omega, Catra circled Adora, greedily drinking in her show of submission. Adora was trembling on the ground and her knees rubbed together seeking relief. Catra could smell her slick from here and it was utterly intoxicating. 

When she was behind the omega Catra slowly lowered herself to her knees and grabbed Adora's hips, pulling her back against her cock. Adora let out a choked moan and her head fell to the grass. The war drums started back up and all around her a manic hungry energy began to settle amongst her soldiers. 

Catra slowly humped Adora through their clothing, delighting in the way her omega trembled against her and dug her fingers into the ground. She looked around the clearing, her eyes landing on Glimmer who was shaking and growling at her. Catra's eyes moved to Shadow Weaver. The powerless alpha was absolutely roiling with hatred. The territorial growl coming out of her throat was unnatural. Catra had always known Shadow Weaver wanted more than just power from Adora. She was jealous. It made Catra sneer with disgust. 

Catra pointedly maintained eye contact with their former abuser as her hands slipped underneath Adora to unbuckle her belt and pull down her zipper. Catra straightened up again and pushed back her mane of hair, straightening her mask as well. The drums were deafening now. 

Adora whined and pushed back her hips again. Catra smiled at Shadow Weaver when she ripped Adora's pants and underwear down to her knees. Saliva filled Catra's mouth when the pure, unhindered aroma of Adora's cunt filled her nose. The blonde was soaking wet, her slick dripping down her inner thighs, and her pussy was red and inflamed, the muscles clenching around nothing. "For me?" Catra chuckled, running a finger through the slick and bringing it to her mouth. 

"Always," Adora choked out wantonly, her voice was desperate now. 

Catra wanted nothing more than to bury her face in Adora's pussy and eat her out till the sun rose, but she had forever to worship her omegas body.  
Tonight was about sending the message to Etheria that Catra was undeniably in control now, of both their world and the woman that would have been their weapon. 

"You're disgusting!" Glimmer screamed suddenly, lunging forwards and landing face down in the grass. Catra smirked when the defunct queen craned her neck to watch them. She sighed as she undid her own belt and pushed down her pants. 

Her veiny cock was swollen and jerking against her abdomen, already leaking precum from the barbed tip. Adora let out a lewd and greedy moan when Catra pressed her dick against the blonde's naked ass and smeared the liquid across it. It was mesmerizing for Catra to watch. After she had successfully bred her omega and put her children in the woman's belly she was going to cover the blonde from head to toe in it someday she decided. 

Adora was panting now. A near silent chant of "please" falling from her lips like a prayer. 

Catra lined the head of her cock up with Adora's pussy and ran it up and down her slit. "I love you Adora," she said as she teased the blonde's entrance. 

Adora barely managed to moan out her reply. "I love you too. Always," she panted. 

All around them her army was chanting her name loudly, their arms raised in praise and weapons above their heads. Some of the villagers had left, but new ones had taken their places. The alliance members were mostly looking at the ground, their faces soaked in defeat. Glimmer was laying on her side now, a constant jealous growl shaking her body. Catra made sure to lock her eyes with Shadow Weaver's feral murderous ones before she slammed all the way into Adora with one powerful stroke. 

Adora's head tipped back and she wailed in pleasure as she pulled large chunks of grass up with her hands. Catra let out a deafening roar as Adora's tight pussy stretched around her thick cock and sucked her deep in. "Fuck yes!" Catra shouted as the fire in her chest became an inferno and filled her veins with power. Finally being balls deep inside her love was the best feeling Catra had ever experienced. 

She began slamming into her omega with reckless, wild abandon. Adora's pussy was clenching tightly around her cock and the blonde was moaning and crying out uncontrollably into the grass. 

Catra's pace was unforgiving and her claws dug into the pale skin of Adora's hips as she jerked her back and forth repeatedly. Every stroke Catra pulled nearly all the way out and then slammed back in. Both of them nearly screamed every time at the feeling of Adora's pussy trying to desperately cling to Catra's barbed cock and keep her inside. 

Adora was rocking violently back into her, her face a mask of primal need. Around them her troops were cheering and several of the alphas were pleasuring themselves through their uniforms. The scene was utter debauchery. 

Catra felt invincible as she fucked Adora savagely with absolutely no mind to anything but how powerful she felt. She could fuck her omega all night and never be winded. But already Adora's pussy walls were starting to contact around her and the moans from her omega had turned guttural.

Catra jerked them both forwards, sending Adora sprawling to the grass with her arms and legs spread out. Catra dropped all of her weight on the blonde, pushing her further into the grass. Her clawed hands grabbed Adora's tightly and brought them to her sides. Her hips could barely lift up as Catra rutted into the omega like an animal. 

Catra's mouth was hanging open wide and her tongue was lulling out of mouth as she panted. Her eyes took in the comically feral sight of Shadow Weaver's rage before she looked down at Adora. 

Adora's head was turned sideways exposing a clinched eye and a mouth that couldn't close around the grunts making their way out her. Catra began placing aggressive open mouthed kisses over every inch of Adora's face, neck, and shoulder that she could reach. A deep, primal growling purr from Catra was vibrating both of them in time to the beat of the war drums. 

"You're being such a good girl," Catra praised, her voice raspy as fuck, as she bit and sucked at Adora's neck, marking her with possessive bruises. The praise made Adora's hips jerk up under her and she let out a pitiful whine. "Such a good girl just letting me fuck in front of all of these people."

Adora's eyes flew open and her pupils dilated at the sight of the cheering crowd of soldiers all around them. Several were openly jerking themselves off now. Glimmer had fallen into a near catonic rage but she was nothing compared to Shadow Weaver who was absolutely howling and frothing at the mouth. And she was in the middle of it all, face down in a field, pants down around her ankles, with Catra fucking her with all the gentleness of an explosion. "Yours," she managed to gasp out. 

"You're gonna be my good girl and take my cum right. Let me fill up your belly with my heirs?" Catra growled out as she felt her knot begin to form. "I want to get you pregnant tonight."

"Gods yes yes," Adora keened out. She must have felt Catra's knot starting to demand entrance into her body because she started to absolutely wail and desperately push back her hips the best she could under Catra's weight. Her pussy started to spazz around Catra's dick and the alpha sank her fangs into her omegas neck right as a violent orgasm ripped through Adora. She screamed Catra's name as she came. Catra roared in response as she slammed her hips forwards a final time and her knot was forced in. Catra started cumming so hard she felt drunk as she mercilessly rutted into Adora, filling up her tight, clenching pussy.

She kept pounding into Adora as best as she could knotted, her jaw were locked tightly around Adora's neck. Catra forced a hand underneath Adora and started rubbing tight hard circles around the omegas clit. "Oh gods," Adora gasped, her eyes wide as another orgasm hit her. Her clenching pussy was milking Catra's dick of every last drop of cum. 

Eventually Catra's hips slowed to a gentle grinding motion and her and Adora lay there panting together. She released her grip on the blonde's throat and began licking up the blood that welled to the surface. Adora was boneless beneath her, a sated smile looking dreamy on her face. Catra's soft purr was lost in all the noise but she knew Adora could feel it. 

Catra allowed the tender moment to go on a moment longer before she gently kissed the blonde's cheek and started to shift backwards. Adora whined as Catra's knot pulled against her opening. Catra chuckled and pressed another kiss to her cheek. "Don't worry Adora. I'm planning on keeping my dick inside of you till the sun comes up. I've just got to wrap up this little scene."

Adora whined again but braced herself nonetheless. Very regrettably and uncomfortably, Catra pulled her hips back slowly until her knot popped out of Adora with a lewd squelching sound. Their mixed cum puddled into the grass below Adora's pussy and dripped from Catra's cock head onto Adora's exposed ass. Her still very swollen knot was heavy between her thighs as she stood up and stretched with satisfaction. 

Catra pulled her pants back up and tucked her cock back in before she buckled them. The crowd around them was growing silent. Her soldiers were looking at her with awe and respect, the gathered villagers were looking at her with a mixture of fear and respect, and the lined up alliance members were still looking at the ground in defeat. Hordak was staring a hole into the ground and Shadow Weaver was damn near rolling on the ground sobbing. Catra snapped her fingers and Scorpia and Double Trouble entered from opposite sides of the clearing. Double Trouble draped a small blanket over Adora before sauntering back into the crowd. 

Behind Scorpia, four grunts were hauling a vat of molten liquid metal from the Fright Zone's foundries. Catra didn't pity the poor bastard who'd had to figure out the logistics of getting it here. Scorpia handed the sword to Catra and then her and the grunts left the clearing again. 

Catra considered the sword in her hand. She hated it. Hated how it had come into their lives and nearly ripped them apart. Hated how her sweet Adora had been left without a choice because of it. Still, she didn't destroy it immediately. Instead she knelt down in front of Adora, leaning on the cursed weapon. Catra carded her fingers through Adora's golden hair and then cupped her cheek. The omega was still very blissed out and her eyes were hazy as they focused on her. Catra chewed her bottom lip. "You can keep it if you want. I would let you," she said lowly so only Adora could hear her. 

Adora's eyes cleared up and she shook her head. "I never wanted it," she said simply. 

Catra smiled as she stood back up and turned to the now watching alliance. She glanced at Shadow Weaver who was heaving against her chains, her eyes wide and trained on the powerful weapon. Catra raised the sword above her head. "A thousand years ago the First Ones decided they could play god with our planet. Their disastrous legacy and the monarchy they created to sustain it ends tonight. I am Etheria's ruler now and I will usher in an era where your leaders don't hide in their palaces and play with their magic while the commoners fight in the dirt. It will be a golden era for Etheria," she said, her voice strong and loud. 

With one last glance around the crowd Catra tossed the sword into the vat. At first it sat atop the glowing liquid, simply vibrating, but then the blade started to crack and melt into the molten metal surrounding it. The runestone on the hilt sizzled and popped before shattering into dust, and when it did small wisps of gold and white magic rose out of Adora and dissipated into the air. Adora hummed with pleasure and relief. A shaky hand reached up and her fingers twirled around the tip of Catra's tail for a moment. 

Catra smiled down at her before stepping around the vat and heading to the alliance members, a few of them were crying now. 

"What are you going to do to us?" The flower princess asked shakily. 

Catra's smile was wide and toothy as she considered them all. She waved her hand and several force captains came forwards to begin untying them and helping them to their feet. They were all exhausted, even Glimmer had the good sense to stay still. Catra addressed them, her voice powerful. "I am a magnanimous leader. You, all of my prisoners, with the exception of Hordak and Shadow Weaver, have a choice to make," Catra said as she began pacing back and forth in front of the line. 

"Kneel and swear your allegiance to me and my Queen and I will let you return to your homes. Princesses you will be stripped of your titles and be under my command but you will be allowed to live in your palaces and handle the day to day workings of your kingdoms for me." Catra stopped in front of Glimmer and spoke very pointedly to her then. 

"Except you. Brightmoon is Adora's home now and she's grown used to its grandeur. We'll be ruling from there. I'm sure one of your...friends will offer you sanctuary in their palace." From the betrayed and ashamed looks the other princesses, and even her own father and omega were giving her Catra wouldn't bet on it. Glimmer was shaking in front of her, cowering really. Catra leant in close until she could whisper in her ear. "After you nearly got Adora killed you're lucky I haven't thrown you in that vat with the sword. I'm going to breed her on every inch of your family home, starting with your family throne," Catra bit out. Glimmer lunged forwards but was immediately pulled back by several alliance members who openly chastised her. 

Catra walked away and addressed the group again. "Your other option is exile to Beast Island," she explained, her arms crossing over her chest as she stared them down. 

There was a moment of stillness before they all started dropping to their knees in front of her. Starting with the flower princess and ending with a fuming Glimmer. Catra smiled so widely it hurt. "And as a peace offering," she said snapping her fingers again, "I'm giving the decision about Hordak's fate to the alliance." The man in question was pulled forwards by his chains kicking and screaming. He'd stayed relatively silent up till now, but he knew as well as everybody else, that he was not long for this world now. The kneeling alliance was casting murderous, vengeful glares at his prone form. 

Catra waved Scorpia over to her. "Take a few force captains and ensure that they all make it home safely...or wherever they're going," she chuckled as she glanced at Glimmer. The force captain saluted her with a pincer before marching off to follow the order. 

When she turned around Catra's eyes met Adora and the obvious pride reflected in them felt better to Catra than anything in her entire life ever had. And she'd literally just got finished railing her mate for the first time after conquering Etheria. Blue eyes glanced in the direction of Shadow Weaver and then back to Catra. Ah. Right. One last major end to tie up before she could fuck Adora for the rest of the night. 

Shadow Weaver was a pitiful sight to behold. The alpha was face down in the dirt, silent sobs were racking her body. Catra walked over and knelt in front of her. "Hey Shadow Weaver," she teased, digging a claw into the woman's chin and forcing her to look up. 

"Get on with it and kill me," Shadow Weaver snarled. 

Catra threw her head back and cackled. "Really? You think that after you abused and twisted and used us for nearly twenty years, that I'm going to just gift you the sweet release of death. Oh Shadow Weaver you're in for a rude awakening," Catra teased out, her claws cupping Shadow Weaver's cheek like the woman used to cup hers. 

Shadow Weaver's eyes were full of fear now. Catra chuckled. "You're going to live out the rest of your natural life as my prisoner in a small, dark, lonely box. And every now and then I'll drag you out so you can watch Adora and I live the life you tried so hard to keep from us." The powerless sorceress's sobs were like music to Catra's ears. She straightened up and told her guards to take her back to the Fright Zone for the night before walking away, her steps light and happy. 

"Let the party commence," Catra shouted, her arms held victoriously above her head as her army cheered and beat her drums. 

Adora was still curled up in the grass, watching Catra with a sweet loving smile and it grew wider when the alpha pulled her up into her arms. Their foreheads touched gently as Catra's forces and more than a few villagers spilled out onto the field around them and began to celebrate the final end to this disastrous war. 

"You did it," Adora whispered, her tone awed and proud. 

"For you," Catra says, pecking her omega on the lips. "I did it for you."

"I love you Catra," Adora sighed. Her hips were starting to softly pulse against Catra. 

Catra smiled and pressed her hard cock against her omega. "And I love you my Queen."


End file.
